Adventure Time!
by BlackMoon00
Summary: What happens when the lich is back? And two worlds collide. When Finn finds out he's not the only one of his kind, After two worlds combine. Find out in Adventure Time! CounterpartXCounterpart. Also with a hint of hurt/comfort
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is BlackMoon00

With another awesome story!

Thanks to the people who read my past/following story's!

:)

Finn's Pov.

"Whoa that was totally mathematical Jake !" I said swinging my sword around. "Haha and the way you punched that 20 foot giant in the eye!, dude that was rad." Jake said putting me on his back. "Come on dude I think princess bubblegum wanted us to go to the candy kingdom." He said morphing into a giant him self. I laid on Jake's back using my backpack for a pillow. "I wonder what's so urgent." I exclaimed siting up. "Yeah, she sounded all freaked out and all over the phone." Jake exclaimed over his shoulder."Yeah…" I said closing my eyes. "Dude don't fall asleep on me. Were almost there." He said shaking a couple of minutes of Jake telling me not to fall asleep, we finally arrived. "Finn where here." Jake finished. Then quickly he shrank down to normal size. I held on his back until we reached the cold candykingdom gate floors.

"Hey jake race you to the castle!" I shouted while getting a head start. "Hey no fair that's cheating!" He shouted. I raced passed the candy people and candy shops. They would say things like "How's it going Finn?" And "Hey Finn!" when I zoomed passed them. Then I realized the dog shaped shadow on the ground. I looked up to see orange fur covering the sun."Hey!" I shouted as loud as I could. Jake turned to me and said " Sorry Finn but you got a head start" he said while smiling. I jumped and hung on this foot. In no time jake came to a halt. "Woo now that's an exercise !" Jake had managed to say through pants. Minutes later I pushed open the gates to P.B's laboratory. Princess bubblegum stood in the middle she turned quickly towards us, her pink bubblegum hair swaying as she did. "Finn, Jake ! Thank goodness your here." P.b said before giving us a quick hug. I had gotten over P.b. but I still kind of like her still . It had been a while since I had broke up with flame princess too. I just couldn't Handel her when it came to her sudden out bursts. Like last time she burned Stanley's house luckily we where able to save Stanley and his family from the flames. I started to lose the interest in her all together and she was a danger to most of the kingdoms. Until her father decided to keep her from leaving the fire kingdom grounds. Everything had been going fine pretty much. "What's the problem princess?" I said. Princess bubblegum had a VERY worried look on her face.

"Princess what is wrong? Princess!" I said almost shouting. "The lich is back!" She sputtered. "What?!" Me and jake said together. "How could that be?" I somehow managed to say. "T-The lich had possessed another being

Or creature, I-I'm not quite sure." P.b said hopelessly . She was deeply concerned. "We all know what happend last time." Her voice was trembling. I guess I'd be scared too if I was the one who all most died.

I shivered at the memory of seeing P.b fall into the acid yet it still puzzled me how she survived . It puzzled all of us.

And yet I'm not that surprised he's back.…


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline's Pov.

I was headed for some shops to do a little grocery shopping. As I flew over Ooo's plains I saw a little snail waving at me , more like he or she was trying to come with me. "Hey little snail how's it going?" I asked waving back. " Sorry but I can't take you with me." I slowly started to fly higher and higher. So I wouldn't lose any time I flew at super speed. In a matter of minutes ,about 2, I was at the candy kingdom .

I came to a halt at the market. I looked around and found really big tomatoes it was almost bigger than my hand. I packed three. I found shades of red almost every where. I bought cherry's, red apples and some milk and eggs. I'm really not sure why bought them but maybe cuz last time Finn and jake came and got hungry and started complaining that I didn't have and REAL food. I told them I was a vampire I didn't need real food. I really have no idea. Vampires CAN eat food it just tastes dry. So we tend to eat shades of red because we can taste it. I was about to head home when a candykingdom guard came to me. "The princess has ordered me to escort you to her." He said. "Um. Ok ?" I said. As he lead me through the crowed market.

After we retched the castle he lead me in to a laboratory where I saw Finn,Jake and P.b in the middle. I stared and they stared in silence. Until the candy guard left. He closed the door shut then they huddled to getter. Finn signaled me to come in huddle together and I did so. "What's with everyone so serious?" I asked, my Voice echoed across the room."Marceline the lich is back… I know what happened in to you. I'm sorry but we need you to help us." As soon as the words left Finn's mouth, I bit my lip to hold back the tears.

I inhaled and exhaled deeply. Finn had put his hand on my shoulder but I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." I shouted. "I can't die but I will always suffer!" I dropped the groceries I had bought earlier and through my yellow gloves and hat on the ground before jumping out the first open window I saw. Out in to the sun. "Marceline No!" I Hear them shout. I started flying as fast as I could leaving a extreme gust of wind. The sun was harsh but I didn't care. I wanted to get away from the horrible memory's...

Finn's pov.

The words she said hit me like icicles. I was the last of my kind, true I was able to die. But I didn't want to die alone. That's why I never lost hope that there might be other humans. Because when I met Susan I still felt alone. although she didn't really under stand. "Dude you ok?" Jake asked putting a arm around me. "Um yeah I'm ok" I said. "She was just upset."

"Just proves how much vampires are evil." He said. I gave a faint laugh and I guess it pleased jake. "Come on! Lets punch that guy until he starts making sense!" Jake said holding his fist in the air. "Yeah!" I shouted. "Princess you said he was a creature Right?". "Yes, oh and before you leave I had made these necklaces for you guys. It's made out of the same stuff as my crown to protect you from the green stone glows as you get closer to the lich." Pb finished. "Cool" I shouted swinging it around my neck.

What happend to marceline in the past? all will soon be revealed!

R&R so I can improve,fix or rewrite


	3. Chapter 3

Finn's pov.

Me and jake decided to go to the forest in search of the lich. "Hmm…" jake said. "What? you see anything?" I whispered. "Huh? Naw, I was just thinking. What will we do after we find out what the lich looks like?" He whispered back. "Uh…I don't know. Inform the princess?" I said. "Hmm…alright but I still think this is a bad idea." He said hiding behind me. As we walked deeper and deeper into the forest out necklaces were glowing brighter.

And then they stopped."psh that was a wast of time." Jake had said turning into a giant. So this time jake had decided to go with his plan.

"Jake how the glob are we going to find 'the you know what' without telling the candy people ?!"

"Relax Finn you don't have to even tell them that." He said walking up to cinnamon-bun. "Hey cinnamon-bon have you seen any suspicious animals or candy people?"Jake asked calmly. "Um no not at all." Cinnamon-bon replied. "Jake I think this is a wast of time." I said narrowing my eyes. "I think it's better this way"he said asking another person.

"Fine jake ill just go by my self." I said turning around.

I walked back into the dark forest. The cold wind swept by

Giving me chills. After more than five minutes fog had began to form. It was really thick. "Finn…" a creepy voice said. "Who's there?" I shouted drawing my sword in front of me."Finn… don't you remember me?" The voice could be heard from every direction. Slowly a skeletal hand creeped out of the shadows (or fog). I ran back tripping over a root. The necklace snapped off and the small green stone went flying. "No!" I shouted as I tried finding it. "Oh Finn did you really think that a small stone would protect you?"

They said. "You know I'm almost finished with my potion."

The fog was finally clearing and I saw what looked like a snail? And once the fog had cleared there was no one in sight. "The lich…" was all I could say.

Somewhere in the parallel universe~

Fionna's Pov.

"The lich" I stuttered. The fog had cleared and I had been warned about the lich's return. I had seen the boy from ice queens crazy story's.

It looked as if he was staring back at me. I was frozen in place. Was the vision the lich had made me see fake? No it looked very real...

Sorry if this chapter was short I thought it was a good place to stop and I will make a fionna pov. Soon! ;)

R&r please !


	4. Chapter 4

Finn's pov.

I staggered back as I tried to stand. The lich was here and I had to tell jake as soon as possible. The girl had looked at me confused. She had golden hair peeking out of her bunny hat . Her hat was similar to mine. White and fluffy all over. She also was wearing a blue shirt that came to her elbows. It was like I was seeing ice kings crazy characters from his story. A blue skirt and long socks came down to her knees.

I couldn't shake the feeling that she was real. Ice king had shown me her before in his pictures and was exactly as he described her. She was pretty. But I didn't have time to think about her. I had to tell jake.

I ran out of the Black Forest into the candykingdom.

"Jake!" I shouted. No one responded . "Crap." I said running into the kingdom. The banana guards easily let me in, since I had helped the candykingdom many times before.

There where more guards than usual so I guess they were told to reinforce their defenses. But of course no one knew why. While I was passing by some of the rooms I began to think of a way to stop the lich.

Marceline's pov.

I couldn't cry not now. I had locked myself in my room. I hissed at a small opening in the window letting in the sunlight. I waved my hand closing the window and the heavy curtains. I had a head ache so I went to the kitchen for some shades to find the fridge half empty. "Dam I had dropped them." I said angrily. I snatched the apple pie tree trunks had gave me a couple of days ago and ate that. "It will have to do for now." I said as I headed upstairs. I played my guitar and sang on the bed.

I ended falling asleep being drifted into my dreams...

"Hello?" I shouted. It was pitch black and for some reason I couldn't see anything. I shielded my eyes when the room got much brighter. And I was shorter. I looked around to find houses burning trees on fire. But it was different.

The fire was neon green. "No…" I said in a hushed voice.

"No not this." I shouted. Tears filling my eyes, I ran.

I could hear the voices,the screams of begging people. Begging to be saved. It tore my heart knowing I couldn't do anything to help. I ran towards a small cottage. I saw a small boy. He looked like me only he wasn't crying. He saw me and ran for the woods. I was going to case him but I heard my name being called."Marceline! Marceline where are you?!"I heard. That voice. I ran as fast as my little feet could carry me. And sure in of she was there. "Mother!" I screamed. Her midnight colored hair brushing against pale blue skin."Marceline hurry we have to get out of here."

There was banging on the door. " Mareline go throught the back door." I crawled towards the small wooden door.

"Bang!" The door shot open to reveal slimy monsters attack my mother. "Marceline! You must run!" She shouted

Before she was thrown on the ground. I hated this part because I saw death. The lich appeared in front of my mother spearing her heart. And that was the last of her.

The room went black before I found my self in the middle of the road. This is where I met Simon. It pained me to see what had happened to Simon after the crown had took full control.

I couldn't stop all the memories that haunted me. And tormented me in my mind. I had always wondered what had become of that little boy. If he had survived at all. It had always been a mystery.

Please r&r

And can any one guess who was that little boy? ;)

Will update as soon as possible


	5. Chapter 5

Over at the candykingdom~

Finn's pov.

"Jake!" I shouted opening the lab doors."Finn!" Princess bubblegum shouted."where's jake?" I asked."he went to look for you, Fin where is your necklace?" Pb gasped as she noticed it was missing."it's not important!" I tried getting her attention."what do you mean not important? I made it to protect you." She protested. "I saw the lich!" I blurted. "What?"."I saw him, he said something about a potion almost finished or something like that."I thought about earlier in the ran down my spine if he was back he would was to get revenge on the one who destroyed his body."Me."

Somewhere in Ooo~

"I need more..." His ragged old voiced boomed."Bring me more!" He ordered his minions. Rock like creatures came from the ground up, eyes glowing green with pure evil. Some bigger than others, every one a different size. And there he stood evil him self possessing another monster to do his biding. Adding in toxins and chemicals to the mixture. "You, minion" he ordered "bring candy flesh..."

The monster bowed before leaving.

Jake's pov.

"Bacon Pancakes,

Making Bacon Pancakes,

Take some bacon and I'll put it in a pancake,

Bacon Pancakes That's what its gonna make,Bacon Pancakes!" I sang walking out of the candy village.

"Ibwa,jeikeu!"(hey,jake!) A voice I could recognize any where."Lady! What are you doing here?" I asked as she landed on the delicious candy floors. Lady looked as beautiful as ever with her golden mane."naneun isanghan amugeosdo haneul-ui sunchal haeyo."( I'm patrolling the sky's for anything strange.)

"Oh you to huh lady?" I asked Putting a worried face." gwaenchanh euseyo?"(are you ok?) "I don't know lady, me and Finn had an a !" I shouted."oh my glob! I can't believe I forgot about him!" I said as I ran towards the woods.

Sorry for not uploading soon D:

I will try hard xO

This chapter was short cuz I wanted to update as soon as possible.

Again sorry!


End file.
